Después del colegio
by Namida ryu
Summary: En una banca solitaria, una adolescente se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y, sobre todo, en sus problemas… sin saber que alguien la observaba ¿Quién es?¿Será posible que la pueda comprender?


_**Titulo: Después del colegio**_

_**Summary: En una banca solitaria, una adolescente se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y, sobre todo, en sus problemas… sin saber que alguien la observaba ¿Quién es?¿Será posible que la pueda comprender?**_

_**Esta historia es de mi propiedad, tanto los personajes como la trama. Si encuentran alguna copia de ella, por favor avisarme.**_

* * *

Eran más de la una de la tarde, hace como media hora que había salido del colegio pero por alguna extraña razón no quería irse a casa. Pasaba cada minutos mas lento que el anterior, el parque en el que se encontraba se quedaba cada vez mas desierto.

-Tal vez debería irme de una vez….-susurraba

-Pero … nadie se dará cuenta si llego tarde, ni siquiera ellos- se seguía diciendo en voz baja.

-Aunque y … si llamaron a la casa y no les conteste seguro se preocuparan, pero… eso no es algo que harian ellos…-de esa forma destruía sus esperanzas.

Y mientras seguía en sus divagaciones, no se daba cuenta que alguien se acercaba.

-Tal vez debería visitar a alguien, espero no se molesten-susurraba par si misma mientras se disponía a levantarse.

-Que egoísta… seguro están con su familia, no tienes el derecho a molestarlos solo porque te sientes sola o si?

Se volvía sentar y apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos

-Entonces… que hago?-se preguntaba mientras suspiraba-

-Tal vez podrías acompañarme a mi casa… ¿Qué te parece?-le decía una voz infantil y alegre.

La jovencita se sorprendió.

_*Por favor que no sea un pandillero o un ladrón…* rogaba mentalmente._

Volteó la cara para encontrarse con un pequeño niño de hermosos cabellos negro, quien le sonreía amablemente.

_-*Es solo un niño… gracias a Dios…*-¿Qué haces aquí niño?... ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?_

-ahhh ella tuvo que hacer algo y por eso no me ha venido a recoger

-Ya veo … y porque estas aquí solo?

-No estoy solo…

-a si?

-Si- le afirmó - Estoy contigo , eso basta no?

-Pero soy una desconocida y … ahh mejor olvídalo - decía mientras suspiraba-mejor vete a esperar a tu mamá

-No, ya me escape y me voy a ir solo-decía con orgullo

-QUE? Pero es peligroso te podría pasar algo, y -… acaso conoces donde esta tu casa?

-Por supuesto-decia mientras hacia un puchero bastante infantil- la recuerdo bastante bien y aquí tengo la dirección- y le mostraba a la chica un papel algo arrugado

-Hmm a ver …-mientras lo leia- ahh esta cerca de mi casa.

-En serio?- le preguntaba mientras su cara ilusionaba poco a poco- entonces hay que irnos juntos.

La chica se quedo meditando sus palabras, por un lado no quería ir y no era su responsabilidad aquel niño. Ysi le acompañaba tendría que, inevitablemente, ir a su casa y encontrarse con una casa vacia y oscura, no le apetecía mucho. Por otro no podía dejar al niño solo, era muy pequeño… y ¿si algo le pasaba?, su tonta conciencia no se lo permitiría.

-y bien?- le interrogo el niño algo impaciente de su respuesta

-Hmm … ahh esta bien, vamos- se paro y empezó a caminar, seguida del niño quien caminaba a su costado.

Ambos iban silenciosos, hasta que la niña algo incomoda con el silencio decidió hablarle.

-Esteee … ¿Cuántos años tienes, niño?

-tengo 8 y no soy niño-mientras inflaba sus cachetes- me llamó Daniel.

-Ahh yo tengo 13, me llamo Xiomi- le dijo mientras trataba de fingir una sonrisa

El niño se paro y se le quedo, la joven también lo hizo y volteo su cara para preguntarle al niño

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me gusta-dijo el pequeño mientras fruncía el seño, lo cual le daba un adorable aspecto de niño grande

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto extrañada

- Tu sonrisa- dijo provocando en la joven sorpresa- no es sincera. Te ves fea

-¿F-fea?- decía con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque estoy seguro que te verías mejor con una sonrisa de verdad. Eso es lo que siempre dice mi mamá- decía mientras le mostraba una hermosa y gran sonrisa

Ella solo se le quedo viendo y luego esbozo una sonrisa enternecida por la actitud del niño.

-Hmm tu mamá se escucha como una fabulosa persona- le comentó.

-Si – dijo orgulloso el pequeño- ella es fabulosa. Siempre se esfuerza da lo máximo de ella. Es muy trabajadora,

-H,, ya veo- le dijo con nostalgia Mis padres también son asi. Tanto que a veces… están muy ocupados para mi.

-Pero... no te pongas triste, Xiomi

-Uh? Por que no debería?...- estaba punto de comenzar a llorar, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía- Les importa más el trabajo que su propia hija!

-Pero... si trabajan duro… es porque no quieren que sufras y para darte lo mejor. Mi mamá también hace eso,… es por eso que no puede recogerme a veces.

-Y... no estas triste?- le preguntó sorprendida

-No… se que lo hace porque ella me quiere muchísimo… eso me basta.

La jovencita estaba en Shock. Nunca lo había puesto de ese modo. Solo se sentía triste y no reparaba en los motivos de sus padres.

_*Como es posible que un niño menor que yo… sea tan maduro y listo…*_

-Creo que debería parecerme más a ti, Daniel- le comentó con una timida sonrisa.

-Jeje asi serias más bonita-se burló el.

-Ehh oye!- le reclamó

A lo que el solo empezó a caminar, mientras le apuraba .Desde ahí empezaron a conversar sobre diversas cosas. Hasta que llegaron a la pista.

-Y por donde es tu casa?

-Ah- miro por todos lados- … es esa de ahí.- señaló

-Eh? Esta algo cerca de la mia

-Jeje que bueno

-Bien agarra mi mano bien fuerte. Ok?

-Si!- mientras le tomaba la mano, volteo hacia un tumulto de gente que rodeaba a una ambulancia, la cual empezaba a irse-¿Qué pasa ahí.Xiomi?

-eh?- volteo y se fijo en e tumulto-parece que ha habido un accidente, espera aquí voy a ver que paso-decía mientras soltaba la mano del niño y caminaba directo hacia la multitud.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca le pregunto a una señora, algo gordita y de cabello pintado que pasaba

-Un carro ha atropellado a una señora, se la acaban de llevar al hospital… pobrecita- decía mientras ponía las manos en la boca- ahora que hara su pobre pequeño-

-ahh- decía mientras bajaba la cabeza-y como fue el accidente?

- Pues no sabría decirte… la señora estaba muy apurada, parece que iba a recoger a su hijo, el estudia en el colegio del parque de por allá- mientras señalaba la pista- creo que se le hizo tarde, se le veía muy preocupada. Ella vive por allá- decía mientras señalaba una pequeña casa algo humilde

-…-

- Ahh y se llamaba Juliana Ra- pero antes que pudiera terminar su frase , Xiomi disculpó diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer y fue corriendo hacia el niño al cual acompañaba.

-¿y… Que paso?- decía curioso el niño y a la vez desconcertado por el estado de la chica, la cual se encontraba algo agitada.

-A-ahh.. ¿te gustaría que te fuese a recoger todos los días a colegio?... será divertido t-te lo aseguro-decía mientras se ponía de la altura del niño y lo abrazaba fuertemente como si se lo fuesen a arrebatar.

-Claro!- decía contento el niño- pero …

-Si ¿P-asa algo?

-Deja de llorar, Xiomi… y si, ya se que todo ira bien, no tienes repetírmelo - decía mientras inflaba sus cachetes, para luego mostrar una tierna sonrisa- … estaré muy feliz de que me acompañes, a si mama no tendrá que preocuparse.

Mientras tanto la niña solo lo aferraba más hacia ella mientras que le repetía que todo estaría bien.

_*Lo siento...*_

* * *

_Hola!_

_Esta es la primera historia original que escribo. Esperó les guste. Disculpen las faltas ortográficas XD_

_Mientras la arreglaba me vino la loca idea de continuarla, aunque no estoy muy segura, espero que me den su opinión, si hay muchos reviews la continuo XD_

_Si tienen alguna queja, critica o comentario avísenme por un review._

_Gracias por leer._

_**Namida ryu**_


End file.
